All 'Dragon Ball' Anime Power Levels (DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBS, SDBH)
Intro Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Goku: 42 Roshi: 75 Yamcha: 34 Ox King: 65 Roshi (Max. Power): 120 Goku (Ōzaru): 420 Krillin: 32 Pilaf: 4 Shu: 3 Mai: 5 Shenron: 240 Tournament Saga Jackie Chun vs Yamcha Jackie Chun: 90 Yamcha: 57 Krillin vs Bacterian Krillin: 68 Bacterian: 20 Goku vs Giran Goku: 86 Giran: 60 Nam vs Ranfan Nam: 70 Lanfan: 36 Jackie Chun vs Krillin Jackie Chun: 90 Krillin: 68 Goku vs Nam Goku: 86 Nam: 70 Goku vs Jackie Chun Goku: 86 Jackie Chun: 90 Goku (Ōzaru): 860 Jackie Chun (Max. Power): 132 Red Ribbon Army Saga Ox King: 65 Chi-Chi: 18 Goku vs Colonel Silver Goku: 89 Colonel Silver: 38 Goku vs Major Metallitron Goku: 89 Major Metallitron: 83 Kamehameha: 116 Goku vs Ninja Murasaki Goku: 89 Ninja Murasaki: 35 Android 8: 104 Goku vs Buyon & General White Goku: 89 Android 8: 104 Buyon: 60 General White: 24 General Blue Saga Goku & Krillin vs Pirate Robot Goku: 89 Krillin: 68 Pirate Robot: 81 General Blue: 71 Goku vs General Blue Goku: 89 General Blue: 71 Arale: 125 Gatchan #1: 130 Gatchan #2: 130 Commander Red Saga Captain Yellow: 22 Upa: 2 Bora: 55 General Blue: 71 Goku vs Mercenary Tao Goku: 89 Bora: 60 Mercenary Tao: 110 Karin: 135 Goku (post training): 125 Goku vs Staff Officer Black Goku: 125 Staff Officer Black: 17 Black (battle jacket): 98 Fortune Tellar Baba Saga Krillin vs Fangs the Vampire Krillin: 70 Fangs the Vampire: 67 Yamcha vs See-Through the Invisible Man Yamcha: 58 See-Through the Invisible Man: 40 Yamcha vs Bandages the Mummy Yamcha: 59 Bandages the Mummy: 75 Goku vs Bandages the Mummy Goku: 125 Bandages the Mummy: 75 Goku vs Spike the Devil Man Goku: 125 Spike the Devil Man: 106 Goku vs Grandpa Gohan Goku: 125 Grandpa Gohan: 123 Goku vs Power Suits Pilaf (Power Suit) - 60 Shu (Power Suit) - 50 Mai (Power Suit) - 55 Power Suits Merged - 90 Tien Shinhan Saga Master Roshi: 139 Master Shen: 120 King Chappa: 91 Tien Shinhan vs Yamcha Tien Shinhan: 145 Yamcha: 102 Jackie Chun vs Were-Man Jackie Chun: 139 Man-Wolf: 19 Krillin vs Chaotsu Krillin: 115 Chaotsu: 94 Goku vs Pamput Goku: 150 Pamput: 62 Jackie Chun vs Tien Shinhan Jackie Chun: 139 Tien Shinhan: 145 Goku vs Krillin Goku: 150 Krillin: 115 Goku vs Tien Shinhan Goku: 150 Tien Shinhan: 150 King Piccolo Saga Tambourine: 165 Krillin (tired): 110 King Piccolo (old): 210 Piano: 35 Pilaf: 4 Shu: 3 Mai: 5 Flashback Roshi: 195 Shen: 175 King Piccolo: 260 Master Mutaito: 215 Master Mutaito (Post-Training): 225 Master Mutaito (Evil Containment Wave): 270 Goku vs Tambourine Tambourine: 137 Goku (tired) : 110 Goku vs Yajirobe Goku: 153 Yajirobe: 160 Yajirobe vs Cymbal Yajirobe: 160 Cymbal: 112 Yamcha vs Tambourine Yamcha: 102 Tambourine: 137 Goku vs Tambourine Goku: 153 Tambourine: 137 Goku vs King Piccolo Goku: 153 King Piccolo: 210 Master Roshi vs King Piccolo Master Roshi: 141 Tien Shinhan: 148 King Piccolo: 210 Master Roshi (Evil Containment Wave): 275 Shenron: 240 Chaotsu: 94 King Piccolo: 260 The Ultra Divine Water Goku (After Ultra Divine Water): 260 Yajirobe: 160 Karin: 135 Tien Shinhan vs Drum Tien Shinhan: 148 Drum: 178 Tien Shinhan (Evil Containment Wave): 278 Goku vs Drum Goku: 260 Drum: 178 Goku vs King Piccolo Goku: 260 King Piccolo: 260 Goku (Ōzaru Fist): 330 Piano: 35 Piccolo Jr. Saga Kami's Lookout Goku: 280 Mr. Popo: 300 Kami: 310 Preliminaries Goku (suppressed): 221 King Chappa: 108 Chaotsu: 122 Cyborg Mercenary Tao: 152 Tien Shinhan vs Cyborg Mercenary Tao Tien Shinhan: 236 Cyborg Mercenary Tao: 152 Goku vs Chi-Chi Goku (suppressed): 221 Chi-Chi: 47 Piccolo vs Krillin Piccolo (suppressed): 217 Krillin: 195 Hero vs Yamcha Hero (Kami): 310 Yamcha: 164 Goku vs Tien Shinhan Goku (suppressed): 221 Tien Shinhan: 236 Tien Shinhan (Multi-Form): 59 (each) Goku: 368 Piccolo vs Hero Piccolo: 217 Hero (Kami): 310 Hero (Kami) (Evil Containment Wave): 380 Piccolo (Evil Containment Wave Reverse): 400 Goku vs Piccolo Goku: 368 Piccolo: 364 Piccolo (Great Namekian): 728 Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Raditz: 1,200 Farmer: 5 Goku: 334 Gohan: 710 Piccolo: 322 Krillin: 206 Master Roshi: 148 Raditz vs Goku/Piccolo Raditz: 1,500 Goku: 416 Piccolo: 408 Goku's Super Kamehameha: 924 Special Beam Cannon: 1,330 Gohan (enraged): 1,307 Post Battle King Yemma: 1,950 Kami: 310 Krillin: 206 Yamcha: 177 Tien : 250 Chaotzou: 141 Yajirobe: 180 Mr. Popo: 1,030 Great Ape Gohan: 2,100 Piccolo: 329 King Kai: 3,500 Saiyan Saga Gohan: 981 Tien: 1.830 Krillin: 1.080 Yamcha: 1,300 Chaotsu: 610 Saibamen: 1,200 each Z Warriors vs. Nappa Nappa: 4,000 Piccolo: 3,500 Krillin: 1,080 Kikoho Tien: 2,600 Gohan: 981 Goku vs Nappa. Goku: 8,000 Nappa: 4,000 --Full Power: 7,500 Goku vs Vegeta Goku: 8,000 Vegeta : 18,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 16,000 Goku Kaioken x3: 24,000 Ōzaru Vegeta: 72,000 Yajirobe: 430 Vegeta (Injured): 7,200 Krillin's Spirit Bomb: 20,000 Vegeta (Critically injured): 1,100 Ōzaru Gohan (injured): 4,500 Pre Namek Zenkai Goku: 10,000 (before training on the spaceship) Vegeta: 24,000 Gohan: 1,550 Krillin: 1,860 Namek Saga Vegeta vs Cui Vegeta: 24,000 Cui: 18,000 Frieza Soldiers/Dodoria vs. Namekian Warriors Frieza Soldiers: 1,500 Nameks: 1,000 Namekian Warriors (full power): 3,000 Elder Moori: 1,200 Dodoria: 20,000 Dodoria vs. Vegeta Vegeta: 24,000 Dodoria: 20,000 Vegeta vs. Zarbon Vegeta: 24,000 Zarbon : 21,000 Monster Zarbon: 28,000 Krillin: 1,860 Vegeta (Zenkai) vs Zarbon Vegeta: 30,000 Zarbon: 28,000 Elder Guru unlock Krillin: 14,000 (steadily growing) Gohan: 16,000 (steadily growing) Gohan/Krillin vs. Guldo Gohan: 16,000 Krillin: 14,000 Guldo: 3,000 Vegeta vs. Reccome Vegeta (Full Power): 30,000 Recoome: 45,000 Gohan/Krillin vs Recoome Gohan: 16,000 Krillin: 14,000 Recoome: 45,000 Captain Ginyu Saga Goku vs. Ginyu Force Goku: 90,000 Reccome: 45,000 Jeice: 43,000 Burter: 42,000 Zenkai Increase Vegeta : 76,000 Gohan : 25,000 Krillin : 14,000 Goku vs Ginyu Goku: 90,000 Captain Ginyu: 120,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 180,000 Ginyu (goku's body): 23,000 Ginyu Goku vs. Gohan/Krillin Gohan: 26,000 (steadily rising) Krillin: 22,000 (steadily rising) Vegeta vs. Jeice Vegeta: 76,000 Jeice: 43,000 Vegeta vs. Ginyu Vegeta: 76,000 Ginyu: 120.000 Frieza vs Nail Frieza: 53,000 Nail: 42,000 Frieza Saga Vegeta/Gohan/Krillin vs. 1st Form Frieza Vegeta: 240,000 Gohan: 84,000 Krillin: 22,000 Frieza (1st Form): 530,000 Piccolo/Gohan/Krillin vs. 2nd Form Frieza Frieza (2nd Form): 1,060,000 Piccolo (weights): 1,100,000 Piccolo (Full Power): 1,400,000 Frieza (Powered Up): 1,200,000 Piccolo/Gohan/Krillin vs. 3rd Form Frieza Frieza (3rd Form): 2,400,000 Gohan (Enraged): 900,000 Piccolo (Full Power): 1,400,000 Vegeta vs. Final Form Frieza Vegeta (full power): 2,400,000 Frieza (Final Form, 5%): 6,000,000 Goku vs. Final Form Frieza Goku: 3,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x2): 6,000,000 Frieza (25%): 30,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x10): 30,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x20): 60,000,000 Frieza 50%: 60,000,000 Spirit Bomb: 95,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku vs. Final Form Frieza Goku: 3,000,000 Goku (SSJ): 150,000,000 Frieza (100%): 120,000,000 Garlic Jr. Saga Trunks Saga Z Warriors Post King Kai training and ressurection Chiatzou: 14,000 Yamcha: 45,000 Tien: 67,000 Krillin: 60,000 Gohan: 150,000 Piccolo: 2,500,000 Vegeta: 3,700,000 Trunks vs Mecha Frieza & King Cold Trunks: 5 Trunks (SSJ): 202,000,000 Mecha Frieza: 185,000,000 King Cold: 198,000,000 Goku: 4,200,000 Goku (SSJ): 210,000,000 Androids Saga Future Timeline Gohan: 3,200,000 SSJ Gohan: 160,000,000 Trunks: 420,000 Trunks (SSJ): 21,000,000 Android 17 : 180,000,000 Android 18 : 170,000,000 Z Warriors after 3 years of intense training Goku: 6,000,000 Gohan: 3,000,000 Piccolo: 168,000,000 Krillin: 450,000 Tien: 520,000 Yamcha: 360,000 Android 20 vs. Yamcha Android 20: 90,000,000 Yamcha: 360,000 Android 19 vs. Goku Goku (heart virus): 4,000,000 (slowly decreasing) Goku SSJ: 200,000,000 (power decrease accelerates) Android 19: 85,000,000 Android 19 vs. SSJ Vegeta Android 19: 130,000,000 Vegeta: 5,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 250,000,000 Android 18 vs. Vegeta Vegeta SSJ: 250,000,000 Android 18: 275,000,000 Piccolo: 168,000,000 Tien: 520,000 Krillin: 450,000 Trunks: 3,400,000 SSJ Trunks: 210,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Imperfect Cell Saga Piccolo (Fused w/Kami) vs Imperfect Cell Piccolo: 265,000,000 Imperfect Cell (Full Power): 220,000,000 Piccolo vs. Android 17 Piccolo: 310,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Piccolo/Android 17 vs. Imperfect Cell (Humans Absorbed) Piccolo: 310,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Imperfect Cell: 390,000,000 Imperfect Cell vs. Android 16 Imperfect Cell: 390,000,000 Android 16: 380,000,000 Semi Perfect Cell vs. Tien Tien: 750,000 Semi Perfect Cell: 520,000,000 Perfect Cell Saga Semi Perfect Cell vs. Vegeta/Trunks Semi Perfect Cell (100%): 570,000,000 Vegeta: 10,000,000 ASSJ Vegeta (75x base): 750,000,000 Perfect Cell vs. Trunks Perfect Cell (suppressed) : 980,000,000 USSJ Trunks (95X Base): 920,000,000 Cell Games Saga Mr. Satan vs. Cell Mr. Satan: 64 Cell: 4,500,000,000 Goku vs. Perfect Cell SSJ Goku: 4,000,000,000 Perfect Cell: 4,500,000,000 Gohan vs. Perfect Cell SSJ Gohan: 4,200,000,000 Perfect Cell: 5,900,000,000 Cell Jrs. vs. Z Fighters Cell Jr.: 2,200,000,000 each ASSJ Vegeta (75X Base): 2,250,000,000 ASSJ Trunks: 2,100,000,000 Piccolo: 820,000,000 Tien: 750,000 Krillin: 600,000 Yamcha: 525,000 SSJ 2 Gohan vs. Full Power Perfect Cell Full Power Perfect Cell: 7,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 8,400,000,000 SSJ 2 Gohan vs. Super Perfect Cell SSJ 2 Gohan: 8,400,000,000 Super Perfect Cell: 8,000,000,000 Other World Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Trunks: 5,700,000 SSJ Trunks: 285,000,000 Goten: 5,400,000 SSJ Goten: 270,000,000 Krillin: 725,000 Piccolo vs Kaioshin Piccolo(suppressed): 14,000,000 Kaioshin: 20,000,000 Kibito: 10,000,000 Gohan: 70,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,500,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 7,000,000,000 Babidi Saga Vegeta vs. Pui-Pui Vegeta: 85,000,000 Pui-Pui: 20,000,000 Goku vs. Yakon Goku: 100,000,000 SSJ Goku: 5,000,000,000 Majin Yakon: 80,000,000 Majin Yakon (after eating Goku's power): 134,000,000 Gohan vs. Dabura Gohan: 70,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 400,000,000 (without rage) Majin Dabura: 400,000,000 Goku vs. Majin Vegeta SSJ2 Goku: 10,000,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta: 10,000,000,000 Majin Buu Saga Fat Buu vs. Dabura Majin Dabura: 400,000,000 Fat Buu: 9,000,000,000 Fat Buu vs. Gohan/Kaioshin Fat Buu: 11,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 7,000,000,000 (with rage) Kaioshin: 20,000,000 Fat Buu vs. Majin Vegeta Fat Buu: 17,000,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta: 10,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion: 23,000,000,000 Z Sword Gohan (zenkai): 80,000,000 Kaioshin: 20,000,000 Kibito: 10,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 400,000,000 (without rage) Goku vs. Fat Buu Goku: 100,000,000 SSJ Goku: 5,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 10,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (suppressed): 30,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Post Vegeta): 25,000,000,000 Fusion Saga Trunks: 5,700,000 Goten: 5,400,000 Gotenks: 162,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 8,100,000,000 Mr. Satan: 67 Fat Buu: 25,000,000,000 Good Buu vs Evil Buu Good Buu: 25,000,000,000 Pure Evil Buu: 30,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Super Buu in Kami Lookout Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Krillin: 725,000 Yamcha: 575,000 Tien: 1,000,000 Android 18: 320,000,000 Piccolo(suppressed): 14,000,000 Gotenks vs. Super Buu Trunks (rosat): 6,000,000 Goten (rosat): 6,000,000 Piccolo(suppressed): 14,000,000 Gotenks: 180,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 9,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gotenks: 18,000,000,000 SSJ3 Gotenks: 54,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Gohan Z Sword and Mystic Power Gohan (Z Sword): 80,000,000 Goku: 100,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 76,000,000,000 Gohan vs. Super Buu Mystic Gohan: 76,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Kibito Kai Kibito: 10,000,000 Kaioshin: 20,000,000 Kibito Kai (Kibito + Kaioshin): 2,000,000,000 Gohan vs Buutenks SSJ3 Gotenks: 54,000,000,000 Piccolo: 2,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 76,000,000,000 Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed): 560,000,000,000 Buutenks: 1,500,000,000,000 Buuhan: 150,000,000,000,000 Vegito vs. Buuhan Goku: 100,000,000 Vegeta: 85,000,000 Buuhan: 150,000,000,000,000 Vegito (vegeta x goku): 8,500,000,000,000,000 SSJ Vegito: 425,000,000,000,000,000 Buff Buu: 360,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga Goku vs. Kid Buu SSJ3 Goku (Suppressed): 30,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full power): 60,000,000,000 Vegeta vs Kid Buu SSJ2 Vegeta: 8,500,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Satan/Good Buu vs Kid Buu Satan: 67 Good Buu: 50,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Kid Buu vs Spirit Bomb Goku (tired): 10,000,000 Goku (recovered): 100,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Super Spirit Bomb: 1,500,000,000,000 Battle of Gods Goku: 150,000,000 SSJ Goku: 7,500,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 15,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Suppressed): 60,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full Power): 100,000,000,000 Beerus(supressed below 1%): 10,000,000,000,000 Whis(supressed below 1%) : 100,000,000,000,000 Beerus and Whis go to earth Gohan: 60,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 57,000,000,000 Majin Buu: 50,000,000,000 Tien: 1,250,000 Kuririn: 550,000 (no training in years - weakened) Yamcha: 450,000 (no training - weakened) Piccolo(supressed): 1,500,000,000 Piccolo: 2,500,000,000 Roshi: 500 Beerus(supressed below 1%) : 10,000,000,000,000 Beerus vs. Vegeta Vegeta: 125,000,000 Vegeta (Angry): 1,250,000,000 SSJ2 Vegeta (Angry): 125,000,000,000 Beerus(extremely supressed below 1%): 10,000,000,000,000 SSJ God vs. Beerus Goku: 150,000,000 SSJ Goku: 7,500,000,000 Vegeta: 125,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 6,250,000,000 Gohan: 60,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,000,000,000 Trunks: 7,500,000 SSJ Trunks: 375,000,000 Goten: 7,250,000 SSJ Goten: 362,500,000 Gotenks: 250,000,000 Gotenks ssj: 12,500,000,000 Gotenks ssj3: 50,000,000,000 Videl: 100 Videl Pan's Power: 4,000 Goku base (Power Absorbed): 500,000,000,000 SSJ God Goku (20,000X Base): 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 Beerus (Highly Supressed below 1%): 25,000,000,000,000,000,000 SSJ God Goku (Angry): 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Dragon Ball Super (WIP) Super Dragon Ball Heroes (WIP) Dragon Ball GT Peaceful World Saga Goku: 135,000,000 Uub (nervous): 1,500 Uub (angered): 100,000,000 Piccolo: 3,250,000,000 Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Goku: 160,000,000 Uub: 160,000,000 Pilaf: 3 Shu: 2 Mai: 4 Ultimate Shenron: 24,000,000,000,000 Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Vegeta: 150,000,000 Gohan: 60,000,000 Mr. Satan: 60 Goten: 7,500,000 Trunks: 8,000,000 Pan: 1,000,000 Planet Imecka Gale: 1,000 Sheela: 1,000 Goku vs Ledgic Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Ledgic: 1,000,000,000 SSJ Kid Goku (Suppressed): 2,000,000,000 Don Kee: 5 Planet Gelbo Zoonama: 300 vs Para Para Brothers Bon Para: 500,000 Don Para: 400,000 Son Para: 200,000 Goku vs Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy: 1,000 Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (true form): 2,000,000,000 SSJ Kid Goku: 4,000,000,000 SSJ Trunks: 400,000,000 Goku & Trunks vs Luud Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Trunks: 8,000,000 Luud (2/3 power): 10,000,000 Luud (full power): 5,000,000,000 Pan: 1,000,000 Dolltaki: 5 Baby Saga Pan vs Natt Pan: 1,000,000 Natt: 1,500,000 Pan (angered): 3,000,000 Goku vs Sigma Force Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Nezi: 30,000,000 Ribet: 10,000,000 Bizu: 20,000,000 Super Mega Cannon Sigma: 70,000,000 Goku vs General Rilldo Pan (angered): 3,000,000 General Rilldo: 2,000,000,000 Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Goku vs Hyper Meta Rilldo SSJ Kid Goku: 4,000,000,000 Hyper Meta Rilldo: 3,000,000,000 Goku vs Meta-Rilldo SSJ Kid Goku: 4,000,000,000 Meta-Rilldo: 4,000,000,000 Goku, Trunks, and Pan vs Baby (infant form) Dr. Myuu: 100,000 Baby (infant form): 80,000,000 Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Trunks: 8,000,000 Pan: 1,000,000 Goku, Trunks, and Pan vs General Rilldo General Rilldo: 2,000,000,000 Goku, Trunks, and Pan (kamehameha): 2,500,000,000 Goku, Trunks, and Pan vs Baby Trunks Baby (infant form): 82,000,000 Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Trunks: 8,000,000 Pan: 1,000,000 Baby Trunks: 90,000,000 Goten vs Baby (boy body) Mr. Satan: 60 Goten: 7,500,000 Baby (boy body): 800,000,000 SSJ Goten: 375,000,000 Gohan vs Baby Goten Baby Goten: 807,500,000 Gohan: 60,000,000 SSJ Baby Goten: 1,175,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,000,000,000 Baby Gohan vs Piccolo SSJ Baby Gohan: 4,000,000,000 Piccolo: 3,875,000,000 Baby Gohan vs Vegeta SSJ Baby Gohan: 3,800,000,000 Vegeta: 150,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 7,500,000,000 Goten (Tuffle parasite): 7,500,000 Baby Vegeta: 4,750,000,000 SSJ Baby Vegeta: 237,500,000,000 Goku, Pan & Trunks Return to Earth Kid Goku: 100,000,000 Pan: 1,200,000 Trunks: 8,500,000 Dende (Tuffle parasite): 2,500 Mr. Popo (Tuffle parasite): 3,000 Mr. Satan vs Infected Humans Majin Buu: 50,000,000,000 Mr. Satan: 62 Humans (Tuffle parasite): 15 (each) Kid Goku vs Infected Goten & Gohan Kid Goku: 100,000,000 Pan: 1,200,000 Goten (Tuffle parasite): 7,500,000 Gohan (Tuffle parasite): 60,000,000 SSJ Goten (Tuffle parasite): 375,000,000 SSJ Gohan (Tuffle parasite): 3,000,000,000 Kid Goku vs Baby Vegeta Kid Goku: 100,000,000 SSJ Baby Vegeta: 237,500,000,000 Goten (Tuffle parasite): 7,500,000 Gohan (Tuffle parasite): 60,000,000 Trunks (Tuffle parasite): 8,500,000 Bulla (Tuffle parasite): 120 SSJ3 Kid Goku: 40,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta: 475,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2: 1,900,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta's Wish Super Baby Vegeta 2: 1,900,000,000,000 Ultimate Shenron: 24,000,000,000,000 Kid Goku vs Sugoro Kid Goku: 100,000,000 Sugoro: 30 Shusugoro: 15 Uub vs Baby Vegeta Pan: 1,200,000 Videl (Tuffle parasite): 100 Gohan (Tuffle parasite): 60,000,000 Uub: 165,000,000 Majuub vs Baby Vegeta Majuub: 1,504,950,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2: 1,900,000,000,000 Kid Goku vs Baby Vegeta Kid Goku (Old Kai Training): 250,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2: 1,900,000,000,000 SSJ3 Kid Goku: 100,000,000,000 Golden Ōzaru Kid Goku vs Baby Vegeta Kid Goku (Ōzaru): 2,500,000,000 Kid Goku (Golden Ōzaru): 1,250,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2 (startled): 950,000,000,000 SSJ4 Goku vs Baby Vegeta Goku (adult): 500,000,000 SSJ4 Goku: 2,000,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2: 1,900,000,000,000 SSJ4 Goku vs Golden Ōzaru Baby Vegeta Baby Vegeta (Golden Ōzaru): 2,375,000,000,000 SSJ4 Goku: 2,000,000,000,000 Baby Vegeta (Golden Ōzaru full power): 4,750,000,000,000 Pan (angered): 3,600,000 Trunks: 8,500,000 SSJ Trunks: 425,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,000,000,000 SSJ Goten: 375,000,000 Majuub: 1,504,950,000,000 Other Dragon Ball Online (WIP) Dragon Ball Xenoverse (WIP) Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (WIP) Dragon Ball Fusions (WIP) Dragon Ball FighterZ (WIP) Dragon Ball Legends Shallot: 1,500 Misc. (WIP) Power Multipliers Saiyans * Ōzaru: ''x10'' Base * Golden Ōzaru: ''(Ōzaru base) x500'' * Pseudo Super Saiyan: ''x15'' Base * Super Saiyan: ''x50'' Base * Ascended Super Saiyan: ''x75 Base'' * Ultra Super Saiyan: ''x95 Base'' * Super Saiyan 2: ''x100'' Base * Super Saiyan 3: ''x400'' Base * Legendary Super Saiyan: ''x500'' Base * Super Saiyan 4: ''x4,000 Base'' * Super Saiyan God: ''x20,000 Base'' * Super Saiyan Blue: ''x50,000 Base'' ''' Kaio-ken * '''Kaio-ken: ''x1.5'' Base * Kaio-ken x2: ''x2'' Base * Kaio-ken x20: x20 Base So on and so forth... Potential Unleashed * Potential Unleashed: x950 Base Fusion * EX-Fusion: ''(Fusee 1 Base + Fusee 2 Base) x10 = Fusion Character's Base'' * Fusion Dance: ''(Fusee 1 Base + Fusee 2 Base) x15 = Fusion Character's Base'' * Potara Fusion: ''(Fusee 1 Base x Fusee 2 Base) = Fusion Character's Base'' Frieza Race * 2nd Form: x2 Base * 3rd Form: x2 Base * True Form: x2.5 Base * True Form (100% Power): ''x20 Base'' * Super Evolution: x35 (True Form Base) * Ultimate Form: (x50,000 True Form 100% Base) Namekian * Great Namekian: x2 Base Baby * Possession: (Baby Base + Host Base) * SSJ Possession: (''Baby Base + SSJ Base)'' * Tuffleization: ''(Baby Base + Host Base) x5'' * Boy Form: (Infant Base) x10 * SSJ Baby: (Tuffleized Saiyan Host) x50 * Strongest Form 1: ''(Tuffleized Saiyan Host) x100'' * Strongest Form 2: ''(Tuffleized Saiyan Host) x400'' Other * Majuub: (Buu Base + Uub Base) x30 Notes Why GT levels are low. And why you're wrong. Compared to other power level lists, GT power levels probably seem kind of low. Well, let me explain, with'' math, ''and ''logic! ''After Goku died fighting Cell, his base power level was 80,000,000 (SSJ: 4,000,000,000 divided by 50) When he returns 7 years later for the tournament, his base power level is 100,000,000 (and he was training the entire time). That's a 25% increase, or around 3.5% growth a year. So when we add that same equation to the start of DBGT, Goku's base power level would be 160,000,000 (rounded up to account for intense training). Numbers don't lie. But you might be asking! Uhhh, Goku sensed that General Rilldo was stronger than Buu! Okay, well General Rilldo was actually being controlled by Baby, so he was sensing that.